1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-volatile static random access memory circuit, and more particularly to a non-volatile static random access memory circuit without a storage mode and a recall mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are widely used in computers and other electronics products to store digital information. A typical semiconductor memory device has a large number of memory elements, known as memory cells, that are each capable of storing a single digital bit or data bit. Among several types of semiconductor memory devices, a non-volatile state random access memory device has high accessing speed. Moreover, when the power supply of the non-volatile state random access memory device is off, the previously stored data does not lost. Accordingly, in the power-off state or the standby mode, the power supply of the non-volatile state random access memory device can be cut off completely without concerning the data storage issue, thereby reducing power consumption.
Generally, before a conventional non-volatile state random access memory device enters the power-off state or the standby mode, the non-volatile state random access memory device has to operate in a storage mode to store data in a non-volatile memory element from a latch. After the power supply of the non-volatile state random access memory device is on, the non-volatile state random access memory device has to operate in a recall mode to recall the data from the on-volatile memory element to the latch. However, storage mode and the recall mode cause extra timing.